


Longneck Bottle

by Buggycas



Series: Double Live HP Songfics [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Songfic, not even worthy of being called a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buggycas/pseuds/Buggycas
Summary: Part 8 of the Double Live series. Going for Canon again, and SERIOUSLY canon this time, even remembering to put in the war and everything. So…. Slightly depressing yes, but the song is fun and I’m going to try my best to make the story fit the song. Barest mentions of Harry/Ginny, more mentions of Drunkenness.





	Longneck Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these all shortly after Garth Brook's Double Live album came out, I had planned to do every song on the album, however, somehow the CDs went missing before I could finish. I know, Garth Brooks and Harry Potter aren't exactly a common combination, but I hope you enjoy my bit of weirdness, and if anyone knows where I can get the Double Live album super cheap, I would love to finish the series. You can't get Garth Brooks on youtube after all.

_Longneck bottle_  
_Let go of my hand_  
_And jukebox don't start playing that song again_  
_Cause there's a girl at home who loves me_  
_You know she won't understand_  
_Longneck bottle_  
_Let go of my hand_  
**************

Since the end of the war, it seems my life has become a never-ending battle to have a good time and ignore the pain of it all. I need to stop it, I know I do, Ginny’s Understanding, but sorry that I’m doing this to myself, She Loves me completely, But this is getting hard on us, as a couple.

We’re scheduled to be married soon, But I’m getting cold feet. How could a Man like me deserve her? A man who’s killed, spent a year planning a death, and died himself once, Deserve such a sweet and wonderful girl like her? It doesn’t add up.

I know what you’re thinking, "we were All in the war, You just made it winnable." Yeah, I saved some lives, but at a cost, the cost of many lives, all dying to protect me, FOR me. I can’t live with that, and I don’t want to make her live with that too.

My song’s coming on, one last dance won’t kill me, but I really should get home to Ginny, If I can bring myself to.

**************  
_Longneck bottle_  
_Let go of my hand_  
_And jukebox don't start playing that song again_  
_Cause there's a girl at home who loves me_  
_You know she won't understand_  
_Longneck bottle_  
_Let go of my hand_

_Hey barroom mirror on the wall_  
_Go stare at someone else_  
_Don't show the world the fool I am_  
_Just keep it to yourself_

_Longneck bottle_  
_Let go of my hand_  
_Hey jukebox don't start playing that song again_  
_Cause there's a girl at home who loves me_  
_You know she won't understand_  
_Longneck bottle_  
_Let go of my hand_

_Say Dance floor seems you're underneath my feet_  
_Everywhere I turn_  
_I oughta waltz right out of those swingin' doors_  
_But that's a step I just can't learn_

_Longneck bottle_  
_Let go of my hand_  
_Lordy lordy jukebox don't start playing that song again_  
_Cause there's a girl at home who loves me_  
_You know she won't understand_  
_Longneck bottle_  
_Let go of my hand_

_There’s a girl at home who loves me_  
_You know she won't understand_  
_Longneck bottle_  
_Let go of my hand_

**Author's Note:**

> God this thing is short. I'm starting to think it was a good thing I lost the CDs so I couldn't finish all the songs I wrote down. This particular one is more lyrics than fic!


End file.
